When The Moon Bleeds
by arcticsoul
Summary: A crossover between Twilight/Lesbian Vampire Killers, involving a non-canon character named Adria who is a friend of the Cullen's and Eva, Carmilla the Vampire Queens right-hand/lover. yes this is femmslash. eventual Adria/Eva. More summary inside.


**A/N: so, I think this is the first ever story for the movie Lesbian Vampire Killers…cool, even though it's just a Twilight cross-over. Um I know the movie is a comedy and all but this story isn't really. It's going to be mainly about Eva and a non-canon character later on. It's going to take place before the movie LVK in the beginning of the story and sometime after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is attending High school with the rest of the Cullens now. Just to give you a little timeline to go on. Eva will learn some things about the vampire world she didn't know, which will then lead to Carmilla's hold over her ending. (; But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not really sure about the details of this story yet. I kind of just thought of it because Eva is super sexy and I had to write a story about her lol and Twilight is amazing so that's why its a crossover…anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own LVK or Twilight…or Eva. Though that would be amazing. *sighs* Femslash of course (;**

* * *

" They're different than us," Alice furrowed her brow uncharacteristically. " It has something to with this…Carmilla, that they all seem to stem from. It's like they're lives revolve around her, even though she no longer lives. It's unsettling." She paused, lost again in thought about these strange new vampires that had been haunting her visions recently. She seemed off, in her words. She was withholding something from me. I could tell.

I stared back at Alice as I absorbed this new information. I had no idea what it meant, but I knew from what she had told me previously, that I was somehow connected to this strange new breed. She had seen me in her visions, amongst them from time to time. She was reluctant to tell me much, possibly fearing that I would come to harm, being human and all. But I could also see that she would reveal what I needed to know once she gathered a 'safer' understanding of these women_. It was just a matter of time. _I thought when Edward walked in, effectively taking Alice and I out of our thoughts.

She smiled up at him charmingly, her expression changing to what looked like false surprise. And most likely was since she was psychic. I chuckled internally at her antics. " Hello Edward. What are you doing up here? Or home for that matter, aren't you supposed to be hunting with the rest of the family?" I didn't miss the double meaning to her questioning. She wanted him to leave for some reason. His forehead was creased with concern and he seemed confused…maybe even irritated? Vampires, even the Cullen's were difficult to read sometimes, unless there emotions were extremely heightened. This was the case for Edward most of the time lately it seemed.

"Alice. What is going on? I was close enough to see your vision, and I know I saw Adria standing next to one of those…women. Alice, she clearly wasn't human. Something has to be done before these visions actually start coming to fruition." he was straining to control his voice but I could still catch the faint tremors.

" Edward, we already know they aren't human. This doesn't really change anything." I said, sounding a little annoyed that he was still getting so worked up over all this. I glanced at Alice who was staring at me already. She actually looked pained…I searched her eyes for a moment before she glanced away. She wouldn't reveal anything.

" Alice, what's wrong? So I was there. Me hanging out with vampires isn't exactly something new-" that's when realization hit. Edward knew they were vampires already. I knew that. He was upset, because…" I was a vampire." I finished out loud, talking to no one but myself as I finally caught on to the reason for Alice's hesitant replies, Edwards odd behavior, everything made sense now. Alice closed her eyes and practically sighed Edwards name as she hung her head. So that's why she wanted him to leave. Thank you Edward for being dense. He looked at me pointedly, realizing his mistake I assume.

" You were talking about me Edward." he stayed silent, as I mulled the idea over in my head. A small smirk crossed my lips. " Well…that does change things, doesn't it?" I asked more to myself than him. Of course Alice wouldn't have mentioned it, none of them would intentionally. They wouldn't turn me because it was "forbidden by the treaty with the wolves"…but these other vampires, Edward just confirmed that they surely would. My smirk turned to a full on grin. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea.

"Adria no." Edwards face turned to one of complete horror. Apparently he had read my thoughts and expression accurately enough. " These other vampires are very dangerous, plus y-you don't even know where they are! Even if you did, you wouldn't be like us-" Alice cut into his plea with her own. Though she was more calm about the situation. She was always so collected when things seemed to be getting bad, despite her usual bubbly self. It was one of the many things I admired about her. One of the things that made having her as a best friend so much better.

" He's right Adria, I never lied to you about them…they aren't like most vampires. They seem to have no sense of themselves. The way they act, it's like they're a collective mind. Feeding, and obsessing over their leader…" She trailed off. She knew I wanted to be one of them. To join the Cullens officially as a vampire. I had since I first learned their secret, when I met and befriended Alice, Bella, Nessie and Rosalie (shocker I know, but I grew on her eventually. Whether either of us meant for it to happen or not. ) in High School. But I know that for some reason, she, like the rest of the Cullens thought it was a bad idea. I don't know why. But I always got the feeling the treaty excuse was only part of the reason. I was unique amongst the humans at Forks. Its what drew them to me in the first place. It's what drew them all to me, human and vampire alike.

Things about me were…supernatural, even though I was a 'mere human' as Rosalie had put it when we first started to hang out. I could will things to be. Simply put. It was difficult, depending on what I was trying to accomplish. It only worked on vampires in subtle ways. Non-sentient things like water, or pencils and such were much easier. Not that I tried to manipulate my vampire friends, Carlisle helped me to train my abilities. He said I would get better the more I practiced. But I wasn't fond of using my 'abilities' on the Cullens or humans for that matter. And he knew it. It was a necessary evil he said. I never intentionally used my abilities on people, but it would happen sometimes without my even realizing it. At times I could easily manipulate matter and will it to be something else. Other times though, It drained me completely. Sometimes rendering me unconscious in the process. It was easy enough to hide behind a façade and use my abilities in the open. Even at school. I was, according to my peers, an Illusionist. I went with it and like a good Illusionist, never revealed the secrets to my powers. It was amusing at times, using my abilities to entertain my fellow students. When the Cullens arrived my junior year, they knew immediately that my 'tricks' were not merely illusions. Mostly because Edward could read my mind. Imagine my surprise.

* * *

**A/N: okay so next chapter will have a flashback of when Adria first met the Cullens and how they became friends. And maybe more I don't know yet. Fairly uneventful and short chapter I know but I'm working on it lol. Just wanted to get it out there…so just hang in (: hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come soon.**


End file.
